The Guardian's Angel
by PTT
Summary: Tamers/Frontier Crossover. As the Legendary Warriors to continue win battles, a figure watches from the shadows making sure they complete their mission, A guardian without an Angel on his side. R&R. Chapter 3 Up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is technically my first Digimon Fanfiction, it based off of the apperence of Gallantmon in Digimon Frontier's Episode 17. I took wrote what i thought it would be like if it actually was Takato in that breif scene. Anyway, I have a few ideas so if people like this then I will turn it into a series, if not then a oneshot it stays...So please Review, I give you cookie 3

P.S: My lovely sister Sharpcookies, was my editor, so thank her for fixing my horrendous grammar, and while your talking to her, I hear she writes stuff too, good stuff...Check it out.

**The Guardian's Angel**

"LEAF CYCLONE!"

A thunderous roar exploded throughout the Autumn Leaf Fair, as adult and child digimon alike turn to their heels and ran from the debris that was falling from the now destroyed pawn shop. Screams rang out as the residents realized who exactly was there, and they knew they did not stand a chance. However, admist the chaos one thing was secure, the giant furnace that over looked the town was never afraid; it was a beacon of hope for the residents, because to them it told them that despite what might happen they will always be able to withstand and stand tall. Living in constant fear, the resident digimon needed a symbol.

A small gizamon who was running away from the scene, praying to the sovereign that he would not be deleted looked to this beacon for hope. Then he saw something... or did he? Rubbing his eyes he looked again and the shadow atop it was gone, what could it have been.

"It must be lonely... these digidestined are so small in number, without even partners to thicken their ranks it is a wonder they have made it this far." A shadowy voice said as he watched the two leaders picked up scrap to try to fight off the beast.

"We are lonely too, and we made it." A childish voiced responded from behind the figure.

"Then I guess we can only pray...pray they will be able to overcome what is ahead."

--An hour and a half earlier--

In a small armour shop that sat quietly admist the hustle and bustle of the merchant town, a single red digimon sat alone, his arms folded, and eyes closed. Setting up this shop was a good idea, money is hard to come by. The digital monster thought to himself, just as a light knock broke his concentration.

"Who is it?" The Gallantmon opened his yellow eyes and picked up his lance and shield, in case the person was a threat.

"Umm... Excuse me mister..." A young girl walked in, surprisingly a human, "I-I was wondering if you saw someone come by here..." She was a smartly dressed women, but in her eyes the Red Knight saw a hint of bravery mimicking a friend from long ago. He briefly wondered who she reminded him of, but quickly discarded the question.

"Of course, miss," The Holy Knight replied, motioning for the women to come further in. "What did they look like?"

"They were peacockmon, they stole something very valuable of mine...and my friends. We really need to find them!" She ended her sentence quickly, her eyes avoiding his. Perhaps she was a bit nervous due to the intimidating appearance of the Knight.

"Wish I could help," The knight started, "but I haven't seen any peacockmon around here. But if I see any, I will be sure to tell you."

"Mucho gracias," the polite girl said with a curtsey, when a voice called for her.

"Izumi, hey Izumi," Goggles? "Did you find anything?" The girl turned around and ran towards the boy.

"Nope, Sorry."

"Drat, well we better keep looking," Takyua said running off with Izumi close behind, leaving the Gallantmon all alone.

"Well that brings back memories doesn't it Guilmon," The Holy knight spoke, seemingly to himself.

"If Rika was here, she would say, 'another gogglehead?' then hit Takatomon,"

"Why do you think she would hit me?!"

"She always does," The Gallantmon was quiet for a minute, it seems the goggles had jogged their memories of old friends, and those times long since passed. It Had been two years ago since he left his home, and three years since the D-Reapers demise, and yet the memories where still so clear, so painful. Rika's cold uncaring attitude, Terriermon's perfectly time comments, Henry's Friendship, even the way Kazu and Kenta manged to continuously make fools of themselves, all memories he would cherish and despise. At that moment the only thing Takato wanted was to see their faces again, henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and...Juri Kato. All those years ago he left without a sound, and the thing he regretted most was never telling her how he felt.

"Takatomon..."

"Yes?"

"How come the others couldn't come with us?"

"Because the Sovereign only wanted us, the others didn't need to bare this burden," Gallantmon said with a sigh, it was the sovereigns fault. That is what he told himself, but he knew that wasn't true, that is just what he wanted to believe, but he knew that wasn't true. He was the only one to blame because of the hazard, he was chosen. If only he hadn't unlocked it, then maybe he would be in high school, laughing and playing, but instead he vanished, and now was destined to loneliness, with only one friend.

"Sir," The Holy Knight looked at the door where a single knightmon stood bowing before him, "Arbormon has been spotted, suggest we take care of him?"

"No!" Gallantmon stepped forward his cape waving heroically as he did, "Our job is to make sure the legendary warriors do their jobs. Nothing more, nothing less, understood?"

"Affirmative. A standby team will set about around the perimeter to make sure no one interferes," The knightmon bowed one more time and headed off, once again leaving the Biomerged Digimon alone.

"Guilmon,"

"Yes, Takatomon?"

"Shall we go take our seats?"((A/N: My Editor said this part didn't make much sense, What do you, the reader, think?))

--Back to the Present--

"Avalanche Axes,"

"So Tommy finally got his Beast Spirit..." Takato, who had returned to his human form, mused, loud enough only to be heard by the digimon beside him.

Takato was older than when he started his adventures with Guilmon; years of battles had hardened and matured the child well passed what his age would say. He had long forgone his blue sweat and tan pants, now sticking to an all black attire with a similarly fashioned black cape, though his infamous goggles still adorned on his head, the only colourful piece of clothing on his body. He chose to stick to a low profile, moving in the shadows to watch the legendary warriors progress, and to make sure none would interfere with their task.

"That's the last one, right?" Guilmon said, walking up beside Takato. Out of habit, the fifteen year old started to rub the dinosaurs head.

"All but one."

"I thought he was a baddy," Guilmon whined in his child like voice.

"He'll come around," Takato promised, looking down from his perch on top of the giant furnace watching the Digidestined celebrate their victory. "It just will take a while, is all."

We do not often get to see our guardian angels; often we only get a fleeting glimpse, movement in the corner of our eye, but when we turn to see there is nothing there. All we can do is trust that we are not alone, that there are bigger things out there looking out for us. That is what the furnace was, a representation of the bigger things. Though the heat it provides cannot be seen, it affects where it's felt. The furnace was a symbol, showing them that what happens, happens for a reason and that there is always something out there standing guard. In the Autumn Leaf Fair that day, only one person did not believe the message of the furnace.

That person's name was Takato Matsuki.


	2. Chapter 2: There's always a Prophecy

A/N: Ahem, so I decided to continue the story after all, partly because I got fairly good reception, and partly because have a hell of a lot of spare time, but...ya know. Anyway, I get serious in this chapter, and it comes with a prophecy which I hope is as confusing as I tried to make it. This chapter is of course referenced to the first time they met Duskmon, and since I am sure you have al seen that episodes, I got lazy on the fight scenes, so deal. Also I don't own Digimon(DAMN), and Mega Thanks to my, abilt slo, but helpful editor, who made this chapter in front of you readable.

**There's ALWAYS a Prophecy**

Time seems so much longer when you have nowhere to go. When your mind is busy, and your body working the world will spin by without notice; but to the lonely wanderer, the one who is simply waiting for the right time to come, then seconds turn to hours, and hours to months until time itself becomes so murky that you stop trying to follow it anymore. They find themselves letting life fly on without so much a second thought; keeping everything inside until the time was right. Wanderers are lonely creature, devoid of time, devoid of life, and devoid of purpose, but I suppose that last statement did not quite work for this particular wanderer.

"Guilmon, how long has it been?" The lonely child said as his feet stealthily guided him through the thicket, making sure not to trip on even the most hidden root.

"Since what?" He asked, watching his step as well. Unfortunately Guilmon was not nearly as agile as his master, and often found himself falling at the most inappropriate times.

"Since we left them… and our home."

"Ummm... two years?" Despite being slow at times, the memory of that red dinosaur was impeccable, far beyond human capacity. There was hardly a time his memory had to be questioned.

"That long, huh?" Takato said scratching the back of his head, it seemed that his goggle straps never did stop itching even after so long, "It's strange, it's been so long but it feels like just yesterday I was just one of the gang...and now,"

"We can be a gang, Takatomon!" Guilmon said with a smile. It was hard to tell through the Digimon's childish demeanour, but he had matured just as much as his tamer. Although still curious and fun loving, he now knew how and when to be serious, and when to be a goofball. Takato was thankful that Guilmon didn't completely change.

"Yeah… I guess we can," Takato said, smiling at him and scratching the back of Guilmon's head much to his pleasure. The digimon almost literally purred and returned the grin.

As the two walked through the darkening forest the rustle of the bushes stopped them in their tracks. Immediately the red digimon's eyes narrowed, and he snarled harshly waiting for whatever would come.

"Down boy," Takato put his hand in front of Guilmon, signalling the digimon not to do anything just yet, and then took two steps towards the moving brush with his cape flowing behind him. "Neemon, get out of there."

"Boy, I thought I would never get out!" The small pants wearing digimon said as he fell out of the bush, some twigs still sticking to his leggings. Takato gave him a knowing glare.

"Cut the act."

"Milord," Neemon changed instantly, his voice spoke deeper, and he stood upright bowing slightly in the legendary's tamers direction, "I have word that Duskmon is approaching."

"What of Arbormon?" Takato asked, his voice turning deadly serious.

"The warriors are taking care of him as we speak." As if on cue, an explosion echoed over the forest, sending Takato's hair and clothes into a frenzy.

"I see," Takato said, rubbing his chin slightly in thought. Just then Guilmon chipped in.

"But they aren't strong enough yet," Guilmon pointed out. It was no secret that Duskmon was far more powerful then the legendary warriors even if they combined their powers.

"I know boy, but he wont kill them this time. Neemon make sure they fight."

"With all due respect Milord, are you sure this is wise?"

"If needed, I will use the revelation," Takato said with a shudder, "Now go; that is an order."

"Okay… Byye!" Neemon said in his usual comedic fashion as he leapt through the brush towards his egg wielding counterpart.

"Damn, I forgot to ask him if he has word about those royal knights…"

--The Darkened Forest--

"I ain't done yet, right," The wooden digimon said in a huff. He had lost his beast spirit of wood to those meddling children, but he was not bowing out just yet. He had to win, or else Mucerymon would finish him off. It was the only choice. "I can't lose."

"We'll see about that!" Agunimon, Takyua's human spirit, said stepping forward menacingly, but before he had chance to hold true to his words something unexpected happened. A Red blade, deep as blood cut through the wooden digimon from the shadows, ending Arbormon once and for all.

"You are useless," A voice spoke from the shadows.

"Who are you?" The warrior of light said, sticking out his energy blade towards the voice. Without saying a word the beast moved from the shadows and into the moonlight. His black armour did no shine as his red blades that stuck from his arms did. On his body five disgusting white eyes looked around scanning the five who stood against him.

"Is this all? Arbormon was too weak."

"Lets take this creep out!" The human warrior of fire charged towards the unknown presence as flames grew around his fists, "FIRE PU-"

"Lunar Plasma!"

Seconds later a visibly weakened Agunimon hit the ground after smashing through a tree, "Takyua," Kazemon yelled, worried for her partners quick defeat.

"This isn't over!"

**SLIDE EVOLUTION**

AGUNIMON SLIDE EVOLVE TO...BURNING GREYMON

"Wait Takyua, lets get info abo-" Lobomon tried to explain, but to deaf ear as the beast of fire burst forward; but before he could begin to call his attack he found himself cut down by the mysterious digimon's blade.

_Duskmon, Ancient Warrior of darkness, this warrior feeds of pain, and lives in darkness; if that wasn't enough, his deadly gaze and lunar plasma attacks are as lethal as he is ugly. Truly he is a frightening creature._

Takato shut of the hologram and turned back to the battle. The legendary tamer had been watching the entire affair from the top of a nearby tree, making sure that he was far enough away that no one below could tell who or what he was. Down below, Guilmon was keeping watch to make sure no one disturbed Takato as he watched the scene.

_They are getting beat down, hard, Takato mused to himself as his sharp almond eyes followed the battle, at this rate of growth, they won't be strong enough as a whole to beat Duskmon or the other challenges ahead. I know the sovereign told me not to use the revelation so half-heartedly, but there is no other way to initiate change fast enough in these warriors_. Takato sighed deeply, He wondered if people where watching his group all those years ago and if they had to go through so many problems. _At least it keeps things interesting._

--A little while later--

_Six Legendary warriors  
__  
Six Beacons in times of chaos_

One is courage, a hero whose flame will light up the Digital World

One is innocence, a child who will make hearts lighter with laughter

One is the chain, that binds them together

One is strength, used to break down the strongest walls

Two will be the ying and the yang;

Darkness will fall from the path

Light will stay straight

When the darkness grows, the light will follow

Together, and only together will the hazard fall

All together the hazard will fall  
  
The Guardian turned the page, reading the words in his book intently; it was an ancient text that Ophanimon lent him. According to the celestial being, it was a book of prophesies, not just for this world, but for all the different universes including Takato's home world, the world connected to the southern quadrant of the digital world.

_The seventh will be hidden in shadows_

His power beyond the six

He will be apart from the six

He is the hazard, that which must be destroyed.  
  
According to the female angel, this passage in the book was referring to him. Of course this passage is not what bothered Takato, for he already knew about his connection with the Hazard, it was the next part that truly irritated him.

_All together the six must fight_

All together must never be

For if all together will be the fall of light

Ending it, for all to see

"Why can't these damn things be more clear?!" Takato yelled at no one in particular, slamming the book in anger. Takato's actions caused his friendly partner to come sniffing over his way, where Takato was sitting in a small clearing in the dense forest.

"What'cha reading?" Guilmon asked, sniffing the book curiously.

"The Prophecy."

"There's always a prophecy," Guilmon said with a sigh, slumping into the ground next to where Takato was sitting. His tamer gently put a hand on his head.

"Yeah, it seems that way, boy."

--Elsewhere--

"CAN YOU PROMISE ME THAT?!"

Takyua struggled in Koji's grasp, "I...YOU KNOW I CAN'T!" Takyua said pushing his 'friend' away from him, "All I know," Takyua looked at the ground to avoid Koji's almost evil glare, "is that we have to try! It's the only way, my plan…" The darkroom became deafly silent as the two leaders avoided each others glances, the pale light just barely illuminating their faces, giving the room a almost pseudo realism.

"Fine," Koji said, stamping to the stairs, only to be greeted with the sight of Duskmon about to attack the camp. Koji turned to look at his friends quickly, doing what he could to remember whom he was fighting for.

Tommy, the small child with a big hat and a big heart, he was like the little brother Koji never had, Zoe, the girl, she still looked radiant even with the dirt of battle covering her face, and JP, the large funny man. Koji did not like this, having to protect people, having people protect him; Koji was better then that. Then why did he feel compelled to fight with them, for them?

**BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION...KENDOGARURUMON!**

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION...ZEPHYRMON

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION...KORIKKAKUMON

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION...METALKABUTERIMON  
  
"Hey, where's Takyua?" The beats spirt of ice asked, in a voice almost tog ruff for the innocence that radiated from his eyes.

"We can't do this without me," Takyua responded, running from the stairs with Digivice in hand. "Duskmon, you are going down!"

**BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION...BURNINGGREYMON  
**

Though their efforts valiant, they were in vain. No mater how they attacked and how much, they where doomed to failure; their final nail was hit when KendoGarurumon was made victim of Duskmon's sword as he tried save Burningreymon from it.

"DEADLY GAZE!"

Takato watched from afar as the section of the woods where covered in darkness, and destroyed. Takato watched as Duskmon grabbed the JP, Tommy and Zoe. Takato watched as Duskmon looked at Koji, and then left him there unconscious, leaving only him in the middle of the destruction. It seemed the blast knocked Takyua into the bush, seemingly the only thing that saved him from the evil Duskmon.

The graceful guardian leapt from the tallest tree, landing silently on the ground. The forest still smelled of sulfur, and the air had a sense of evil about; but Takato pushed away those senses and focused on his task, taking a small silver sphere no bigger then a marble from his pocket.

"The revelation…" Takato spoke to himself, seemingly for emphasis, as the silver sphere burst into light, "The time as come." The guardian tossed the item towards the fallen warrior of flame, the ball of light growing in size and engulfing the boy before fading into nothing, "Let's see what happens, shall we?"

"Just who are you?" A voice rang out as clear as a bell on a winter's morning. His eyes widened; he had been spotted. "And what did you do with Takyua?!" Takato, who had been stalking the legendary warriors for months, had recognized that voice instantly.

"Lobomon," Takato said turning around, revealing his face to one of the legendary warriors for the first time (but not the last); but unknowingly, as he faced the wolf warrior of light he revealed something else.

"W-What...a D-Tector…?" Koji muttered, his eyes fixated on the white, red and gold object hanging from Takato's belt. "It's different from ours, but could it be...are you a legendary warrior?!"

"Hardly," Takato said sternly. "Guilmon," Instantly the red beast, his eyes in feral mode, appeared out of the brush, growling at Lobomon harshly, "This one is mine." He stuck out his hand as data formed around it, forming into the shape of a long spear.

On Takato's Digivice, three inverted triangles flashed red; the hazard had activated.

--Somewhere--

"Do you want to go home, Takyua?"

A/N:About that whole "Spear of Data" thing, I SWEAR, I will explain that next chapter, seriously. Umm...yeah...next chapter should be up after I get lets say, oh 5 reviews, so appreciate.

CHAPTER 3: Koji VS Takato: You all saw it coming- Koji, with his lone wolf nose, seems to have caught the scent of the ever elusive Takato Matsuki, and you can be sure all hell will break loose in this, the battle of the century(Or...day?). Meanwhile the other Warriors have to withstand much harsher tourture then shown on TV, and Takyua has a bit of an Ephiany about his own reason for being. Also, an added twist as a certain braniac starts his hacking carrer, oooooh suspense.


	3. Chapter 3: Koji VS Takato

A/N: Allow me to explain a few things first and foremost, firstly I know Taka-toe is sort of out of character in this, but I have my reason for that which should be explained later, secondly; I have upped the rating to "T" for Tourture, Thirdly; I have a few different ways I could take this story, and depending on people's responses it could go a bunch of different directions(assuming people actually Review, on that note Reviews make me feel special, remember that D), and Finally; In slightly more then two weeks I am starting college, which means my writing time will be severely cut, so apologize in advance for any delays.

(Everyone should go thank my sister/editor "SharpCookie," for editing my story into something that doesn't suck, huzzah)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Atlas Shrugged(The book the quote at the top of the story comes from), or the song "Slash(The song I inserted into the Battle Scene, also I was wondering if you guys/girls thought the song worked well), that is all.

_**Takato V.S Koji**_

_There is no necessity for pain--why, then, is the worst pain reserved for those who will not accept its necessity?--we who hold the love and the secret of joy, to what punishment have we been sentenced for it, and by whom?_

_Atlas shrugged, all rights reserved._

_"What is the Digital Hazard?"_

_'Why do you want to know?'_

_"I can feel it… when I get up in the morning, and when I go to sleep at night, that little part in my head is screaming at me.' It's telling me some thing's wrong, something needs to be changed."_

_'Do you really want to know? Do you think the answer will be a logical one?'_

_"I do not want to know...I need to know. Every man has a desire to hear the truth, why then would I be any different?"_

_'Indeed," The giant digimon said, flapping its flaming wings, "You have grown a lot, Takato Matsuki; I shall tell you what you want to know." The giant sovereign took a deep breath before beginning;_

_"The digital hazard is life, and it is death, it is what allows us digimon to achieve such evolutions, but it is also what stops us from going forward. Every digimon existence is connected to the hazard, that is how we can suck up data, and how your cards can modify ours, simply put the hazard is the digital interpretation of free will, with it digimon have been allowed to grown, and to attack, by manipulating Data, and physics digimon can attack, and create, and also destroy, the Digital Hazard was actually created by a friend of yours, a hacker by the name of..."_

_"Shibumi, the code he used to allow the digimon to evolve on their own, that was,"_

_"Exactly, the very first form of the digital Hazard, of course over time it has grown to something far different. It is strange, you should not have a connection to the Hazard at all, yet your connection rivals that of your digimon,"_

_"I created Guilmon."_

_"That would explain it," The flaming bird digimon closed it's eyes, "If you have a connection, then with some training I suppose you could learn how to use. No doubt, by manipulating data, even in a small degree you would become as strong as some digimon...Humans, who knew you could have this power,"_

_"TEACH ME." The bird looked wide eyed at Takato; what was it he asked? "I SAID TEACH ME! I want to learn, I want to learn how to use this. So I can fight, so I can fight for my friends, my family, so I can defend those close to me! So teach me...please…"_

--Back in the Digital world--

"Koji Minamoto: Age Twelve. Sex: Male," Takato said coldly as he glared furiously at Lobomon, "Cold and aloof, he is an only child living with his dad and stepmother. Despite his outwardly cold demeanour he has shown to be compassionate. His courage is top notch, and is strong in his own right, suggesting Koji might be suitable for the spirit of light."

"How...how do you know that?" Lobomon took a slight step back, waiting for the strange human to let his guard down.

"Lobomon; the Human Spirit of Light. Main attacks; Lobo Kendo, and Howling Laser. Proficient in long and short ranged combat," Takato sneered at the Human Spirit, "Koji Minamoto, I know everything about you."

"Lobo Kendo!" The Human Spirt charged forward, slashing downwards with his light kendo, but to his surprise the Human's newly formed weapon blocked the attack. Quickly drawing his second blade he slashed for the strangers' side, once again his blade fell short as Takato pushed the first blade over with his spear, and blocked the second attack.

"So predictable," Takato scoffed. "It's easy to get to you, Mr Minamoto. There is your weakness," The human spirit leaped backwards preparing another attack.

"Enough talk; Howling Laser!" Sticking his six foot long spear into the ground the black clothed tamer used it as a pole vault jumping over the attack and landing on Lobomon's shoulders, then pushing off of turned in mid air, throwing his weapon at Koji's back. The Human spirit stumbled forward as the blade smashed into him, and then bounced back into Takato's hand as he landed.

"Why do you fight me?" Takato asked, blocked a slash from the opposing digimon. "Is it because I did something to Takuya?" He leaped over one of Lobomon's blades, "I thought you didn't need friends." Takato's spear clashed with the two light kendo's of Lobomon, locking them in a battle of strength, their faces just inches from each other.

"I don't! I fight my own battles; that is my conviction."

"Are you going to run risks and disasters--at a precarious time like ours-- in the name of those imaginary notions of yours which you call your convictions? You say that you're so right? Nothing is right, or ever can be!" With a might shove, Takato was able to push away the mighty digimon, causing the human spirit to stumble backwards barely catching his balance.

"How… how are you so strong? Are you even _human_?"

"Human...I am not even sure any more, but as for my strength that is an answer I can give," Takato smiled lightly, "It's the digital hazard,"

--Somewhere...Okay, Shinjuku--

Click click click.

It was past two AM, and yet the boy was still up, his fingers like paintbrushes creating art on the computer screen.

Click click click.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

"Henry, keep it down… I need my beauty sleep…" In his brief moment of enthusiasm, Henry forgot how late at night it was, looking to his bed he saw a groggy green dog digimon rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Terriermon," The blue haired tamer apologized, scratching his head.

The Digimon leaped casually on his tamers head , "What are you do-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what was on the screen. "Hey, are you hacking?" The code looked familiar to him… but Terriermon couldn't put his finger on it.

"Henry, you're a _felon_. When you go to jail, don't expect me to bail you out."

"Oh, shuddup," Henry whacked his partner lightly on the head, "it's for a good cause."

"You haven't given up on him, have you?"

"No way! And I never will."

"Everyone else gave up a long time ago."

"But they didn't have Hypnos at their disposal!"

"YOU HACKED HYPNOS?! Henry, are you insane?!"

"Criminally."

--Back to the Digiworld--

Screams shattered the deathly silence of the darkened night forest, then as fast as they started they stopped being replaced by heavy breathing and gentle groaning. Somewhere, a young girls' screams could be heard again, echoing throughout the forest, as she tried he best to retain her consciousness.

"You bit-!"

"Now who said ya'll could talk?" The beast spirit of water laughed, her pale blue tentacles wrapped tighter around the girls legs and arms. The girl felt herself getting stretched to the point she was positive she was going to be ripped in half. "Now are ya gunna tell us where the others are?"

"N-Never," The girl barely managed to get out in between gasps for air, "You're a witc- ARRRRRRRRGH"

"STOP THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" The large older boy struggled with his chain, his hand and feet locked to a stone wall in such a way he had no chance of breaking free. His captors did not even bother to stop his foolish struggling.

"That's the idea, darlin'. Unless ya'll wanna tell us where yur friends are, then we'd gladly stop. Ya hear sugar," she said, looking down towards her prey, "You might get to stay in one piece after all."

"I hope you burn," she spat.

"Wrong answer."

"ARRRRRRGH!"

"Tis enough, let our prey rest, whilst we prepare the next for thine punishment," the green mirror ridden digimon walked out of the shadows towards the larger beast. "It shall make their pain all the more sweeter."

"I like the way you think, honey."

--Takato VS Koji--

"The Digital Hazard?" Lobomon took a cautionary step back, light reflecting off his helmet from the full moons above, "What, is the digital hazard,"

"You ask foolish questions," Takato said in such a manner it was like he was chatting with a friend on the beach, not locked in mortal combat discussing the digital interpretation of free will. That's Takato for you, though. "How high is the sky? How deep is the ocean? Who _is_ John Galt?" Takato playfully leaned on his spear while Koji looked confused from his last statement, almost mocking the man in front of him, "What is the digital hazard, all foolish." Takato quickly took up his spear and pointed it towards his opponent as light carefully danced of the metallic surface, Takato's eyes slitted in fierce contrast to his previous demeanour; now it was time to fight.

Twin blades of light flashed like lightning forward, turning all in their path to ash. Luck would have it that Takato Matsuki was not in their path, for before their deadly light could reach him, he had already leaped super humanly high into the air, landing directly behind the wolf-man digimon with a resounding thud. The blades where already turning before Takato landed as the digimon anticipated the attack. "Got-"

"Gotcha," Takato said triumphantly, as the spinning digimon found himself nearly impaled by the spear which was now pointing backwards, as Takato has his back to his opponent. A few meters away the digimon landed with a crash sliding a little ways, before he back flipped onto his feet.

**SLIDE EVOLUTION**

**LOBOMON SLIDE EVOLVE TO...KENDOGARURUMON**

The cyborg wolf put the petal to the metal as his wheels retracted and he sped towards the single human. In a move similar to what he did early, Takato attempted to use his spear to pole vault over the beast, and I say attempted for this time the wolf digimon crashed into Takato's spear shattering it into pin sized shards. Without the support holding him up takato crashed on top of the beast, and quickly rolled off as Koji sped away leaving the goggled headed hero to slam into the ground with the full force of gravity.

"Guilmon," Takato said as he slowly picked himself up, ignoring the small trail of blood slowly seeping down his face. "Your turn."

"Lupin Laser!"

_The light emitted from one card, oh_

Tells of this story's beginning, oh

"Brave Shield Activate!" In a quick flash of light from Takato's D-Tector, Takato slashed his card like he had done so many times in the past. And like so many times in the past, it took effect right in the nick of time; the red dino-digimon suddenly had a very large golden shield in his hands, using it to deflect the blue-ish laser that was emitted from his adversaries mouth.

_Realize your courage_

So much so that blows the gauge

When you evolve, you're a Tamer

"Digmon's Drill activate!" The large metallic wolf put down his wheels once again hoping to charge though his opponent like he had done to his tamers just second before, "I know your weakness Koji," Takato said from the sidelines as two drills formed on Guilmon's hands, "…like that you need flat ground to move fast."

Guilmon's drills pierced the ground a crack formed along the ground, towards Koji who was approaching fast, "If I disrupt the ground," Suddenly the small crack extended horizontally, perpendicular to Koji's direction. As the beast charged it's two front wheels got stuck in the crack, sending the wolf air born, "Then you are done for." The wolf landed skidding across the ground on it's side toward it's target, creating a cloud of dust in its wake. When the beast opened its eyes it found its wolf like head just inches from the smiling face of Guilmon.

"Lupin Laser!"

_Slash the life! You guys can become_

Invincible partners

The blast shot across the ground, indenting the ground as it burst through the forest destroying everything in it's way. With a triumphant smile, Koji had finally thought he beat that thing when nothing was left after the blast finished. Looking towards the boy, he saw that a smile was till plastered on his face, which confused him. Why smile when his digimon was beaten? He seemed to be holding something in his left hand, a card, looking closely it read...

Alias.

"Renamon Activate!"

"DIAMOND STORM!" Kendograurumon did not have a chance to see what hit him, as thousands of small diamonds erupted in tiny explosions over and over, until at last he de-digivolved into his human form. He lost, but was not his fault; there was no way he could have expected Takato to use an Alias.

"So now what…?" Koji said weakly, trying to get to his feet," What are you going to do with me?" Funny; despite his appearance, Koji actually looked like he was ready to put up a fight.

"Congratulate you," Takato said with a smile. "I had to use a four card Combo to beat you, it's a rare feat to force me to such extreme measures," The black clothed boy walked towards the smaller child, his face beaming with pride, "…it looks like I chose right. Now since you did so well you can ask me any question you want, but only one."

"Who are you?"

Takato looked at the bandana wearing boy with a sting of awe in his face, such a simple question, "I go by many names, By Ophanimon I am called Servant, by the Sovereign, Child of the Hazard, by many digimon Milord, and my friend over there," Takato said motioning his head towards Guilmon who was keeping busy chasing his own tail, "He calls me Takatomon, as for you… well, I guess you can call me Takato Matsuki, Tamer Extraordinaire!"

"You work for Ophanimon?!"

"I believe we agreed to only one question," Takato said turning his back to Koji, "you have far to go Koji Minamoto, many trials to face, many enemies to defeat, and lessons to learn. Unfortunately you are the one who is going to suffer the most in the end, but I hope through all of it you finally realize the power of friendship, as cliche as it sounds, might be the only thing that saves you." With that Takato walked out of the clearing, his red friend close behind.

"Oh and Koji," he said, tilting his head over his shoulders, "don't tell anyone we met, they don't really need to know… yet." With that, Takato left the confused looking loner where he belongs; alone in a forest clearing as the three full moons looked down at him.

"I hate being so serious all the time," Takato said in a laugh. "You're so lucky, Guilmon."

--Torture Time--

"He's just a kid, stop this!" Zoe screamed at her prison guards, struggling to get free of her shackles. "STOP!"

But they didn't. Mecurymon had tied Tommy face towards a stonewall, leaving his shirtless back outwards towards the merciless beast digimon. At first, Tommy screamed as the beast whipped him with her tentacles, then cried loudly, then softly, and then somewhere between the cries for help and tears Tommy lost consciousness, only to be awaken periodically to cry in pain as a new welt was added to his steadily growing collection.

"Howling Laser!"

"Seems our prey hath arrived," The green metallic digimon laughed as he walked out of the ancient looking castle, three Digivices in his hands, "Twill be grand to hear you scream." The two warriors of Cherubimon sized up to the human spirit of light, both buying their time for the perfect oppourtunity to attack.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder broke the deafening silence, followed by a howling wind bringing small pellets of ice careening into the bodies of the Digimon. As thunder struck again, fire burst from the side of the caste, slamming into the hands of the mirror digimon, sending the digivices high into the air. "I know what it means now, to truly be one with nature," A bodiless voice said, "and now it's time to give you two your walking papers!" The red figure of Agunimon leaped gracefully down behind the two evil warriors. "Lobomon, free the others; we'll need them."

--Back To Henry--

"So how did you do it, Henry?" Terriermon asked, trying to figure out the strange information on Henry's computer screens (as our favourite blue-aired tamer seemed to be fiddling with three different computers at once).

"I didn't really," Henry laughed a little, "Yamaki lets Dad access Hypnos from home, so I just hacked dad's computer and got his access codes. I have to say, it was surprisingly easy."

"So you're going to find Takato," Terriermon said, a ting of melancholy evident in his voice. "But even Hypnos couldn't find him, what makes you so sure?"

"I have a secret weapon."

"Your actually a woman?"

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai, momentai! Come on, tell me already; don't keep me in the dark here."

"This," Henry said, holding up a package to the long eared digimon who was still stationed on Henry's head.

"A Digimon game?"

"Precisely," Henry said, his fingers going back to the computer. "Remember when you first came to this world Terriermon? It was through this game, and through it I was able to look into the digital world from my computer like I was watching a movie. So, now tell me what makes Takato different from anybody else who might be in the digital world?"

"Ummm...The Digital Hazard?" It was no surprise Terriermon knew; after all, everyone by that time knew of Takato's connection with it. Especially after what they went through… "Wait, I get it!"

"Exactly, Takato's human, so he should be seen as a anomaly in the hypnos database. But the digital world is huge; bigger then the real world even. So looking for a single anomaly is difficult, but by using the game and programming it to look for a digimon 'partner' with an anomaly status, and the Hazard code, I should be able to find Takato."

"Let's tell the others! They'll be ecstatic!...except Rika. She'll be really angry."

"NO!" Henry said, much louder then he wanted. "I don't want to get their hopes up… especially not Jeri."

A/N: You know that scene in frontier where Zoe and Tommy get tickle tourtured? Yeah well that pissed me off, so I decided to change that around a little bit. Now it's much better I think

Chapter Preview:Never trust the light- Of course Koji decided to tell the other warriors about the strange boy he fought, it is no surprise after all. When the legendary warrior confront their Guardian, Takato refuses to induldge in details, but instead challenges them, if they win he will reveail what exactly he is doing. Meanwhile in the Tamers universe, Henry gets a lock on Takato, and finds out something startling about the very nature of the universe. What you ask? Well you are going to have to read chapter four to find out(A/N Crappiest preview ever)


End file.
